My Happy Thought
by LouderThanSound
Summary: Peter Pan's happy thought has changed ever since his adventure with Wendy, and she must accept whether she will stay a child or grow up. PeterxWendy. Oneshot.


_A Peter and Wendy story_

Wendy sighed. Finally, she was back into a familiar environment; the nursery. With the help of Peter, she'd put John and Michael to sleep, before she herself would rest. However, she was taking her sweet time, as there was one thing she'd been dreading doing on the journey home. Something no one wants to do, no matter who they are - saying goodbye.

She smoothed out her dress with her hands, avoiding eye contact with Peter. It pained her to think that she had to bid farewell to him. If anything, her heart was torn between staying in Bloomsbury and growing up to be a fine woman and future mother, and flying off to Neverland with the boy who would never grow up. Of course, she could only choose one. _Why were these things so difficult? If only I go have either ways...Stop it, Wendy. You must do what is right._

Peter sensed Wendy's lack of enthusiasm. He scratched his head whilst Wendy locked her vision onto the floor. One thing Peter Pan hated was being ignored, and Wendy was doing exactly that. With that, he started to float, and flew down to meet Wendy's eyes. The sight of the red-headed boy pulled her straight out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Peter, you scared me!" Wendy said, stepping back in reaction. She felt her throat suddenly go dry.

"Wendy, are you feeling okay? You've gone red, like you have a fever." Peter's innocent accusation allowed Wendy to soften slightly, a small smile forming on her lips. _Still such a child..._

"I'm quite fine, Peter. It's just a little warm in here, is all." Even Peter would be able to realise Wendy was lying; the window was wide open, allowing a cool night breeze to flow through the nursery. She turned her head to observe her brothers. They were sound asleep in their beds, with thick duvets keeping them warm on this crisp night. All of the adventures they've endured beforehand gave them all the more reason to sleep tonight.

"Okay Wendy, whatever you say." Peter chuckled, flying to the ceiling and spinning around in the most childlike manner. "Seeing as I'm going to have to leave soon...maybe we can share a flight one last time?"

Wendy could feel her heart pounding heavily under the nightdress. So many possible questions and facts whirred around her head. _I can't just leave for a fly around London - what if someone sees me? _

_Oh, Wendy, lighten up. _She could see herself fighting between staying a child and becoming an adult as she stood there. _I don't have to grow up...right now._

She nodded obediently, and Peter grinned from ear to ear. "All we need now is Pixie Dust!"

They'd nearly forgotten about Tinkerbell. She'd been busy admiring herself in front of Wendy's mirror as the other two attempted at a lifeless conversation. The mention of Pixie dust made Tinkerbell's ears prick up to attention. She flew to Peter's side, eager to be of assistance. Peter then pointed to Wendy, and gave the little pixie a small nod. She nodded back, and started to twirl above Wendy's head, sprinkling specs of golden, glittery dust onto her. Wendy giggled as she was dusted with Pixie Dust. Peter laughed gently too, admiring Wendy as she literally sparkled. After a couple of twirls, Tinkerbell took a bow, and went back to preening in front of the mirror.

"Now Madam," Peter extended one of his hands. "Will you do the honour of accompanying me into the night sky?"

Taking his hand, Wendy began to fly into the air alongside him, beaming. She daren't let go of his hand, for fear of falling down to the ground. "I'd be happy to accept your invitation."

The night air was crisp, each star shining radiantly in the dark midnight sky. Peter led Wendy over to the window, and gave her one of his reassuring smiles. He suddenly leaped out of the window, his hand still tightly gripping Wendy's, and they started to soar through the London night skies. The moon was particularly bright that night, its shimmery glow lighting up their faces. Wendy loved the feel of the breeze brushing against her face as she flew around the air with Peter. _The kind of experience I'll miss when I grow up. I'll just have to make this worthwhile._

Wendy was pulled out of her daydream by a sharp tug. "Come on Wendy! Let's sit on that giant clock!" She saw that Peter was pointing to Big Ben. "Let's go!" Once again, Wendy found herself being pulled along by the ever-energetic Peter. The air whipped her face as they flew at top speed, landing gracefully on the minute hand of the clock. Peter sat down on the hand, swinging his legs and patting the empty space next to him. Wendy eventually sat down next to him, looking at the view of London; from such a high point, the usually busy streets were replaced with the peace of night.

Peter twiddled with his thumbs for a moment, before clearing his throat. "You wanna know a secret, Wendy?" he leaned over to the brunette, who was caught off-guard once again. "You're my friend, and I trust you with it."

He was leaning in pretty close. Wendy fiddled with her curls, nodding as she did so. Whatever the secret was, it surely wouldn't be as embarrassing or as _grown up _as her feelings for him.

"My happy thought." He paused, staring at the landscape. "It used to be me defeating Captain Hook, and playing with all of my Neverland friends." Wendy nodded in response. _Wherever he's going with this, I'll never know. After all this is Peter Pan. _

"But, it's changed now. What I find that makes me happy is different now." She noticed that Peter was gripping onto the hand quite aggressively, his knuckles going white. Wendy was losing her fingers in her curls right now.

"What is your happy thought now then, Peter?" Peter smiled weakly, and turned his head to face Wendy. The once childish and determined face she'd been so familiar with was now so gentle and _vulnerable._

"It's you, Wendy." He turned his head away, as if he was punishing himself for saying such a thing. Wendy felt the tips of her ears go hot. She didn't know whether it was exactly the right time for her to say something like this. Before she could respond, he quickly added "You're my happy thought, Wendy. You're the reason I can fly."

Wendy put a hand onto Peter's cheek. _He was hot and flushed. _He turned to face Wendy once again, his expression of frustration softening under her gentle gaze. For a moment, they both stared at each other, speechless. Wendy knew that he shouldn't make her feel like this. He wasn't supposed to make her heart beat faster than normal, to make her cheeks flush in emotion.

_He wasn't supposed to make her grow up. _

She pulled her hand away. She simply slid forward, burying her face into his chest and wrapping her arms around his. He was warm, the fabric from his clothes soft against her skin. With one hand, she stroked the back of his head, feeling his feather-soft hair. She could hear his gentle heartbeat. For a terrifying moment, Wendy believed that he'd push her away, believing that she was becoming _one of them._ Instead, he hesitated, before bringing his arms around her. He patted her back gently, rocking her from side to side in a gentle motion. His hand then moved up toward her tight curls, and he started to twist them in his fingers. She smelt of strawberries and powder - incredibly girly and sweet, yet he found it so fitting.

For a while, they didn't speak. Wendy couldn't find the words to say; she just felt so at home in his arms she wanted to cry. She could feel herself shaking, and so could Peter. He removed his arms from around her, and took hold of her wrists in his hands. _She looks so fragile and weak, as if the bat of a hummingbird's wing could blow her over. _He leaned in and planted his lips onto hers.

She was soft. Of course, he didn't know if that was good or not; he'd never kissed a girl on the lips. It was too adult for him to do so. Wendy's eyelids fluttered, and she returned the kiss. She swore that there were fireworks exploding around them in an array of colours and patterns. The questions that clouded her mind seemed to vanish under the spell of the kiss. She didn't care anymore.

_My name is Wendy Angela Moira Darling, and I am neither a child nor an adult._

_I am the Happy Thought of Peter Pan, the boy who will never grow up._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey Guys!~**

**This is my first time writing something to do with Peter Pan - I've been meaning to get around to it! I mean, I love these two! (In my head, they live happily ever after in Neverland, but you can't win them all, can you?)**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like. :3 Please Review it if you can~ It's very much appreciated. And who knows? Maybe I'll write more about these two. :3**


End file.
